Cairo
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "What we had. It was not conventional but was easy, we were happy and I trusted her above anyone before her not of my blood. There is not a single doubt in my mind, there was a time when she truly believed in what we had. Loved me as much as I loved her...that all changed in time."
1. Point

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show, it's plot and actors.

 **Pairing:** Michael/ Gabriel

 **Summary:** "What we had. It was not conventional but it was easy, we were happy and I trusted her above anyone before her not of my blood. There is not a single doubt in my mind, there was a time when she truly believed in what we had. Loved me as much as I loved her...that all changed in time."

 **M note:** This story is AU-ish, the characters are ooc I guess and the second chapter will give insight into all of the sections below. I had originally planned on making this a two chapter long story but I'll probably make it three.

I was listening to 'Good for you' by Selena Gomez/a$ap Rocky and 'Dark times' by The Weekend & Ed Sheeran

* * *

Vega, Nevada

The first time they meet most of the earth's population is in complete disarray because God has abandoned his most cherished creation.

Dozens of humans either lay dead or a possessed by monsters..angels..

This isn't just taking place in one country.

It's happening everywhere, all at once and no-one is sure why that is or why their loved ones are dying out quicker than a flies lifespan.

People are absolutely frightened but nobody is giving up without a fight, they have people to protect and nothing will stop them if they have something to say about it.

He's soaked in gasoline and she's covered in a handful of stranger's blood.

What a sight they made for the survivors around them.

One terrified of the other.

Onlookers to this day cannot be certain which of them is in the right about that day.

What they are certain of though is that in that instant in between fear and guarded weariness those two hit it off quicker than anything they'd seen before.

Working together flawlessly as if caught by the invisible threading of fate.

.

She doesn't know what to do. There is a cold sweat running down her body. She's just seen the hottest guy she has ever come upon before.

It is not like all she cares for are his looks but it doesn't hurt that he's got this easy smile that makes her melt and sometimes he's not even directing them at her.

Right now it's either directed at Edward or some survivors because it's in his general direction but it's fine.

She needs to head towards the hospital anyway and was just stopping by long enough to hear a bit of David's speech on the dangers it poses to the city for people to wander too close to the boarders of said city because those monsters outside of the walls of Vega are just waiting for fools to possess or kill.

But most of the teens and adults here had lived through those tragic events that haven't even taken place for more than two months ago.

The good thing is that they as a species are regrouping, gaining strength in numbers and sharing knowledge.

Of all needed topics the top two required as of now are some almost everyone here has a basic awareness and understanding for.

Such as medicine and agriculture to thrive as a whole and hopefully survive another attack if and when it comes.

Michael has surprisingly enough, an incredible amount of experience and expertise on both.

She can't help but like him and that sucks because all the girls around here are tripping over themselves to get close to him.

Oh well, she has a couple of tasks at the moment that should keep her occupied for the next week or so.

.

He looks like an angel when asleep. She says as much and he laughs as if she's just said the funniest joke of life.

Before this 'Extermination War' it would have been a compliment but there is no malice to her words.

Just a breathless handful of words because she had been carrying a couple of boxes and happened to notice him asleep dangerously close to the balcony.

"Living that dangerous life, I see. Be careful Michael, you might hurt yourself. I wouldn't want that..."

He kissed her even before she could take a moment to breathe but she didn't mind. There was something odd about it though.

It is perfect.

Absolutely amazing and unlike any other kiss she's had before.

Okay she hasn't gone around kissing just anyone but this completely tops anything she'd previously experienced or expected and the best part wasn't even that.

It was so chaste and she knows he can do better and that is unbelievable because he should be charging for something this great.

And that sounds a little offensive so she's never going to mention that to him.

He laughs unexpectedly after backing up and she feels bad, a little more than slightly put off because he was probably just messing with her but he stops abruptly.

"I like you. Normally...I'm a little shy... Sorry." He looks a little flustered but there's something about the way he holds himself that tells her he's been through things she can't even begin to imagine but he's here with her now and that's what's important.

.

.

It's date night.

Their first date actually but he enjoys spending time with her so he'll make a habit of doing this more often.

That is if she doesn't mind of course.

Currently though, he is terrified but not willing to show it. With absolutely no real plans for today he doesn't know what he wants to accomplish.

He's seen enough of humanity to know what he should expect. What to say, what to keep to himself.

Common sense dictates certain things, actions but everything about this situation and their relationship is unexpected and he likes this new, strange emotion.

Well, there's one thing that he wants out of tonight. He just hopes to see her smile. There's a good, weird feeling he gets when she does this.

All he will need to accomplish this is to ease up a little.

.

"I'm an Archangel." He reveals his wings as if to prove a point but he won't look away. He needs to see her reaction for himself, even if he doesn't like what he sees.

"I figured you were someone special." Her words catch him off guard and he gapes at her slightly, clearly having expected anything else but this.

"How?" She is mesmerized by the sight of him like this. His wings are absolutely stunning but he doesn't attempt to protect himself as she reaches to touch them.

Inching closer than before every few seconds because honestly this is something new, strange and a little scary but awesome because she's positive she is the only person he's trusted with this-his dangerous secret first.

"I don't know...I just knew you were someone I should keep close." He closes his eyes as if relaxing instantly by her delicate touch.

She feels humbled by this but his next words make her retract her hands from him slowly and he stares at her as if understanding completely why she's doing so.

"Friends-family close but enemies closer type of situation?"

"No. Not this time. Is that how it is for you, Michael?" He walks towards her but stands far away enough to not feel like he's being intimidating with his actions.

His eyes are on her but he stays in place. He's ready to put it all on the table so to speak.

"No, I think I've just grown attached to humans. I certainly have to one."

He smiles at her sadly as if he's ready to leave and never bother her again or something and she wants to keep him here, with her but his last words keep her rooted in place.

"To you."


	2. 2

**Disclaimer** **:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show/plot.

 **M note:** This chapter is #2 it doesn't have much romance I will probably add one or two more chapters anyway.

* * *

Michael sits on the ledge of the Stratosphere as the Sun begins to set and he feels his wings want to extend. He wants to fly around the city, roam the sky free as a bird but the town's people aren't ready for that yet.

The funny thing is that he has a building all to himself now. It is a nice building at that. Apparently it had been a Hotel and casino.

Wondering how many people won and lost it all behind these walls but knowing that it doesn't matter.

All of those people are long dead probably enjoying mojitos with Father because surely Heaven isn't locked to the humans.

No matter what transpires, transgressions he knows that they will be given fair judgement.

Right now, for the past day he just likes to be up here observing the city and it's people.

It is the stuff of nightmares this Apocalypse because children have been forced to witness atrocities.

Their friends and family, teachers or neighbors being pretty much possessed by lower Angels.

Because Hell is shut off with all demons in it and Heaven is closed for business.

"I am trying my best to stay calm, positive while on the mission or this punishment..I no longer know. Not that I ever really had clue as to what you were thinking."

He is praying, no talking. Trying to reach out to Father but it comes as no surprise that it is to no avail.

.

"Michael? Are you up there!" Becca looks outside the window but steps back a few steps a minute later.

She is not the biggest fan of heights and will not risk falling just to call out if the Archangel actually is not up there.

It has been a few months since she found out. That he trusted her with the knowledge of what he is.

Weeks since he had confided in her that he thought it time to come clean with the survivors. The citizens, refugees and higher-up members of Vega alike.

Days now that everyone in Vega knows that he isn't like them. A part of the species in any way, shape or form but that the man they see before them is a willing vessel.

That he is something greater because he is an Angel of the Lord, better still the strongest Archangel ever created.

People all over town had risen up and had the gall to oppose him directly. Saying that it would be a grave mistake to let him stay everyone left the world over knows what his mind has done.

At the first insulted, slight his accomplished feats in the war she had had enough.

Even had stood up for him.

Defended him, he recalls that just before standing up she whispered in his ear that 'giving up was never an option' before smiling his way briefly, unafraid.

In that moment he knew his heart belonged to no one but her.

Then he saw her standing before all. In a calm and concise voice presenting only logical reasoning and responses to all of their questions, concerns.

As if they'd rehearsed any and all questions and answers for a week straight but he had wanted to laugh because he knew that she was simply winging it.

One good thing came of it. He now knows better than anyone that emotions had-have absolutely nothing, no place in a court of law.

At least in Vega.

And in her version of it. Now his. Law is absolute once sentence had been placed.

.

.

Her heart rate almost drops to nothing as he jumps off the ledge and appears before her with a serious look to himself.

"Hello Becca. You needed something of me?" She notices that Angel killing sword at his hands as he is prepared for the worst but wanting to wait and hear what she had to say first.

Because she knows that he values her opinion.

Her throat goes dry and she feels all too warm suddenly. Silently wondering if she could blame it on living in a desert.

"I..No. Well yes. You just about killed me. Give me a minute." She is trying to get her heart to it's regular beat but it only gets monumentally worse when her puts his hand to her chest.

Looking confused then a dark blush covers his face when he realized what he's doing. What it looks like and he removes it promptly.

"You heart is beating faster than usual it's distracting, I quite like it but are you alright?" He looks at her eyes and she just nods saying.

"Uh-huh, fantastic." Becca nods somewhat too quickly for it to come off like she is telling the truth but she might be a little shaken because he barged in way too gung ho so he lets go of wanting to question her further.

"I was looking for you because the council wants to hold a meeting. So I wanted to give it to you straight and here it is."

He approached, nearing a few steps closer to her after sheathing his sword although now instead of looking believed that there was no threat or battle up ahead he looks even more concerned than before.

"Right. As I was saying, I'll give you the gist of it. We want you personally to hand pick the best soldiers available to Vega. Assemble a team of Elite warriors to be ready and willing to defended not only us, the council and our families but Vega as a whole when the time inevitably comes."

.

.

.

"Will I be able to train them myself, add a regiment." He lets his guard drop substantially as he walks past her and to the door. Knowing that she'd walk beside him promptly.

"Yes. You will also be able fire them if they don't meet expectations or a quota for whatever task, reason." Becca knows that they should really be discussing this with the rest of the council, as a whole but she is liking that he just wants to hear what she has to say.

"No. We should have one thing clear before we proceed. Make it official. Once I've chosen them I'll make sure they all work on the same level and stick to the formation even if I happen to switch their tasks or order. I led the Armies of Heaven. I'm certain that managing the recruits will be as easy as pie."

He looks self assured and she isn't doubting that for an instant

"Do you have anyone in mind so far?" She can remember the lakes he lists out now, maybe jot them down or track and talk to the candidates herself.

"A woman named Noma. She is skilled already, it would not take her much time improve even further. I want her on my squad. Will I get to choose a name for this team?" He looks at her before thinking she didn't have to scout him out herself but glad that she's here because seeing her has improved his mood and day greatly.

"No we chose one for you, them. The 'Archangel Corps.' do you like it?" Her eyes meet his and he opens his mouth, closing it then talking again.

"It's not a lie..if that answers your question." He smiles and she rolls her eyes, taking his arms as if he doesn't know his way there or really needs to be escorted.


	3. Hexa

**Disclaimer** **:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show/plot.

 **M note:** This has some romance I was trying my hand at a little fluff idk if I got it right but it happened.

There are sushi places near and in the Strip if memory serves me right so I'm guessing some of them or the people that know how it's done survive the Apocalypse or they do in the 'EID' universe because I'm assuming most people like fish and can find some even then.

* * *

Michael leans against the counter as he stares down at a stack of reports about Eight-Ball attacks and sightings near the boarders.

"Seems they are getting closer every week, growing bolder. If not then I'm to blame for the slack on the defense front."

He lowers the pen in his hand and feels the weight of his wings slump against him because he feels defeated as if he is at fault here.

"You're not to blame. They lower Angels are a constant threat. Would have been had you been there fighting them."

The citizens of Vega could have been harmed and he was out n about the town on a visit to the children's section of the hospital because they gathered around him, had been thrilled about the idea of seeing his wings in person.

"Why? Once the dust settles. Be thankful there are no human casualties to speak of. I think I understand where you are coming from, Becca. I do but that doesn't condone what they have done. Keep doing. They are just trying to survive. Like you. Us. It is not the only way though. Had there been bloodshed.."

"It was a small pleasure Michael. I don't thinking you should beat yourself up for it. You rarely take a break from the life as it is. And I thought you did the children a great service. You showing up gave them faith that whatever they are facing now they can get through it. That you're watching out for them."

Becca writes on some medical chart papers before stopping her conversation momentarily as she is handing over the clipboard to a nearby nurse.

Telling him to deliver it to the surgical wing on his way down there. "Tell you what, I'll make it up to you and nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"You can't guarantee that and have enough on your plate as it is." He knows that being in charge of overseeing all of Vega's scientific research and her take on this new approach of handling the city's medical experiments won't leave her much time outside of her work.

That she had done him a courtesy by allowing him to visit after normal hours to surprise the children because even though she can't fire herself and no one in Vega would dare question what she's doing.

He knows she doesn't want to make it seem as if she is playing favorites even though she happens to be almost courting him.

When he thinks he would like that under different circumstances he has to keep a realistic eye on the situation because relationships with humans is strictly looked down on in Heaven for good reasons but no one is up there now so he wants to go for it and take a risk.

Either it works out well or it doesn't.

"No, that I can't. I can get close enough however." She stops what she's doing long enough to look at him because she can see he is still unconvinced about it.

"How?" His voice comes out curious yet weary as if he thinks she is going to do something ill-advised.

"Like a magician ever reveals the secrets behind their tricks." She smiles as she looks back at her work because she really should be focusing on the documents on the table.

"You're no magician." His words come out more cut and dry then she had expected as he side glances her.

"Are you 100% certain of that."

It registers to Michael that she is kidding, flirting even and although he she is simply teasing it makes him question things a moment.

He does not think she holds any kind of magical powers because she would have told him. His trust in her is absolute.

Knowing that even though she technically is the spawn of Satan's blood because of Damien's love for Portia, Becca herself is completely human.

She could however have knowledge of the occult or the things that go 'bump in the night' and what goes with it if the right people have began to seek her out, have found way to keep tabs.

"We should do it again. Soon unless you are busy or have plans." It seems all of her focus is back on the documents he knows are her attempt at instituting new if not an updated take on proper health standards- protocols and basic rights for both citizens and people seeking temporary refuge.

"I have to find Alex and Ethan. They asked for the day off."

"Oh, give them a thumbs up for me." He's looking at her strangely and she feels her face heat up as she says. "I wasn't serious."

Looking at her watch as if thinking of an out as she tries again because she thinks she feels her dignity slipping through her fingers. "I have to go get ready for a staff meeting."

"Thursday, my place. Stir fry. It's the only thing I can get away with enough to call it decent." He rubs the back of his neck as he picks up the stack of files with his other hand.

"I'll bring my great grandmother's famous 'chicken and rotini casserole' it is a family recipe but I'll let you in on a secret. It has three to four types of cheese depending on what family member you ask."

She smiles as he leaned back as if she'd just revealed a huge secret. After a moment of staring at eachother with a heavy silence he nods saying 'its a date then' over his shoulder.

.

"Michael, what happened. What did you do?" She calls his name. Asking a few questions while sounding genuinely concerned about-for him as she closes the door to his suite. Setting her medical kit down with a look of fright to herself.

Looking around the room then him over in a haste for any sort of injuries on him or someone else only to see that he looks fine and that besides her he appears to be alone right now.

When she finds nothing she gives him a pissed off look then complained about a headache coming on and that she's gonna get him back for this.

"I assumed it was an emergency. I didn't even have time to change out of my uniform. It's not such a good thing that this coat is white because it really is not the wisest of choices, you see it doesn't do much of an attempt at hiding blood."

"Becca I think it suits you."

"The blood or the coat?" She is thinking the words _you had to make it weird._ As she takes off her coat, leaves it on a chair and walks to the table finding a pitcher of wine.

Grabbing a glass only to leave it on the table and slide it down to Michael because she can't have it now.

Should not be drinking therefore won't knowing how the hospital staff is they are currently understaffed and she was do back in the surgical unit at any given time this day.

"I had to amputate a man's foot before his infection got any worse. He'll have to get therapy but he should make a full recovery if he tries to stay positive and pulls himself together long enough to put in the effort."

"Sit with me a moment." He scoots down patting the spot next to him and she chuckles.

"I guess. Now that you're here I think I'm feeling lucky. You see I have this incredible pain here and I heard that you are the best in your field."

She touches his arm running her fingers down to his hand, making eye contact with him as he removes her shirt and pulls at her scrubs.

He kisses her. Holding onto her hips as she whispers the words "you're not wrong about that."

Before she's kissing him again. Thinking as far as first kisses to this isn't a bad one because her tongue is in his mouth and his hands have moved to grip her ass.

Pulling away as he says there are condoms in the drawer next to him and he thinks she's on the same wavelength when she says she will take birth control pills to have the extra measure of caution and be on the safe side.

She pushes her underwear down toeing it to the side on the floor as his mouth is on her again while he's working on removing his clothes.

His mouth is on her right breast as she bites back a little moan because it wouldn't surprise her if people are looking for her know that she doesn't want to be found.

And he is making her feel good. Amazing and seductive with just the right amount of erotic that makes her feel comfortable and confident about how she looks in this moment.

Not as guilty as she had assumed she was going to be because _holy_ _shit_ she's fucking an Angel but puts it in the back of her mind when he began applying lube on his cock while she watched him knowing he wasn't new to this and wondering why but thinking it isn't her business because he is here now.

As she is bared naked for him while she backs up. To sit on a counter top thinking of reclining backwards a little because the surface of it is firm and it should work plus she wants to see him walk up to her and take what be wants as she raises her legs.

He is looking at her sinfully now that he's called her name and she practically jumps on him when wrapping her ankles around the back of his neck like this was gymnastics practice but he doesn't seem to mind as holds her.

Kissing one of her legs the instant she is propping herself up with her elbows with some difficulty now that she has foregone the surface.

Feeling it now as opposed to just seeing if he is really strong but that thought goes when he takes a hold of himself and entered her caressing her tenderly a moment before making eye contact again.

Thrusting in deeply only to pull out a few inches then go deeper than that. Have her lick her lips as he kissed her before nipping at her collarbone to which she tightened her trip and her smiles happily.

She is certain that he rasped when she arched her hips and she swears this counts as the best work out of her life and are going to do this often when they have a clear schedule.

.

.

"You want this?" They are sitting in the hospital's cafeteria section because she is on another nightshift and he brought her lunch when Becca starts handing over a box of sushi.

Saying she is feeling nauseated and that there should be antacid in one of the drawers above the microwave.

And suddenly he is on alert praying to God that she isn't pregnant because he cannot have a Nephilim.

He doesn't want to have to kill it or see her die because of it.

If a child of an Angel and a human isn't all fine and dandy then the children of a human and an Archangel spell 'done' in bold letters and is underlined.

"The book next to it. Give it to me as well." He smelled the fish and it smells fresh so he pops one in his mouth to make sure. Eating it to find out that it tastes normal.

"Relax. I think it just isn't sitting well with me." She stands up getting a glass, filling it with water and grabbing some Alka-seltzer watching it disappear with a fizzing sound.

She wants to throw up but is thinking that it has to do with her nerves going haywire since her little slip up this morning with-when one of her new experiments ended in valuable time wasted, inconclusive data and a runaway test subject.

The Council got wind of the situation thanks to David whom has moved on from simply holding her entanglement to Michael for the news of her 'favored' pastime above her.

She is doing what she is doing, what she can and has to for Humanity. Because if not her then she knows no one will.

Knows that even though she understands what he's doing, where he is coming from because in his shoes she would be doing the same thing.

He better drop it and aline himself with her because she is on the winning team.

She is just playing her part to one day make life easier for Michael and although her experiments on Higher and lower Angels is somewhat barbaric, cruel it is for the greater good.

In time he will see it too. Until then she won't stop.

"It tastes fine. Maybe you are just coming down with something. It's flu season after all." He hands her a cup of tea after setting down his chopsticks after finishing the sashimi because she clearly doesn't want it anymore.

.

.

.

"Michael stop." He jumped off the building only to soar above her and into the night sky's gray clouds as she screams, cursing his name.

Breathing heavily as her hair blows in sync with the wind as she is taking a number of steps back from the ledge because her fear of heights is finally getting to her.

He arrives about 26 hours later to find his bed empty and closet clear of her things but what really hits home for him is that there is a trinket with her name engraved on the inside just sitting on his pillows.

Like a final 'fuck you' to him and he knows he messed up big time.

Debating whether to go find her now or in the morning. If he should bring flowers while repeating the same question _how mad is she?_

Over in his mind then thinking he should find Alex or Noma because they are in love with people they shouldn't have fallen for.

He is thinking they should be able to help him plus she a woman and they know everything unless he goes to Helena which should be in La Jolla somewhere near San Diego maybe but definitely in California.

Thinking that this is just a fight, a verbal dispute and nothing more. That she should be over it in the morning while thinking couples like that are simply wasting time.

For one reason or another and that he doesn't want that for himself or her so he has to fix it if he wants to move forward.


End file.
